The Dark Chronicle
by TiffValentine
Summary: Marron and Pan are currently fighting over Trunks who has secretly picked who he wants to be with already. But then all the bad guys show up, Cell, Frieza, Android 17? And who's this mystery boy from the future? Will Marron be able to resist the evil that


The Dark Chronicle

DBZ/GT

(This story is fiction I do not own DragonballZ/Gt or any other anime titles I may write about. Marron and Android 17 do not relate to each other. I've also added little stuff in that in the real anime, it would never happen. But I can dream. Nyeh. If you flame me I WILL hunt you down.

Summary- Marron and Pan are currently fighting over Trunks who has secretly picked who he wants to be with already. But then all the bad guys show up, Cell, Frieza, Android 17? And who's this mystery boy from the future? Will Marron be able to resist the evil that captures her and Pan?

This story is rated R for Violence, Gore, and sexual situations kids under 13 are not permitted.

Future Trunks: 20  
Trunks: 19  
Goten: 18  
Uub:19  
Marron: 18  
Bra: 18  
Pan: 17

Part 1 : Old Friends, Renew

Marron sighed as Pan rambled on and on about the studies her grandmother Chichi was making her do. Pan and Marron were both being taught by Chichi at home school. Marron who had to go to Chichi house practically every single day was not very happy about it. Pan breathed after talking so much she leaned on the tree they were standing by and rolled her eyes. 

"So how have your studies been?" Pan asked hoping she might actually get an answer. To her surprise Marron answered her. "They have been ok..not the best in the world but ok." Marron said rather boredly. Pan shrugged and stood straight and stretched. 

"Hey you wanna train?" Pan asked knowing the answer. "No..I told you Pan, me and Vegeta haven't finished training yet.." Marron answered with a sigh and sitting on the picnic table her legs crossed. Pan shrugged and walked north to the swings. 

"Ok..well if you need me I'll be over here ok?" Pan asked not waiting for an answer. Marron nodded when Pan was gone she looked at where she walked to and scowled.

"Stop acting like you wanna be my friend Pan..I won't back off..Trunks is mine.." Marron points to herself with her thumb Marron then lay back on the table .She closes her eyes and thinks of Trunks and where he, her father, Gohan, and Goku went. Of course Vegeta was training elsewhere he had refused to train with Goku as usual. :

**Flashback:**

Trunks walks up to Pan and Marron smiling he waved to them they both waved back looking at each other out of the corner of each others eyes. "Hey you guys wanna train with me and the guys?" He asked stepping in front of them.

"Well who's all going to train?" Marron asked sitting down on the bench top. "Well.." Trunks started looking thoughtful. "I'm training with Goten, Uub, Goku, and Gohan today." Trunks finished then scratched his head.

"Wait..I think I'm forgetting someone.." Marron looks at him and tilts her head. "Is my daddy going?" She asked brushing dust off her blue plaid skirt. Trunks snaps his fingers at her.

"Yeah! I almost forgot about him.." Trunks said laughing slightly Marron giggled. "Well.." Pan butted in making Trunks and Marron look at her. "I don't think I wanna train today.." Pan says looking at her nails then wiping them on her shirt. Trunks nods and looks at Marron.

"Are you coming?" He asks a look of hope on his face. Marron looks at Pan and huffs. _If she thinks I'm falling for that one then she is terribly mistaken.._ Marron says in her mind. She looks at trunks and sighs thinking.

"Sorry Trunks..I don't feel very well today I promise I will next time..." Marron winks at him. 

"Just you and me.." Points to him. Trunks blushes and nods at her Pan growls and turns her head. "Well I better be going.. See you guys later ok?" Trunks says and waves goodbye to them. Marron waves back but Pan stands still not moving an inch she looks at Trunks from the corner of her eye and sighs.

"Bye Trunks!" Marron yells waving as he flies away. She looks after him smiling.

**End Flashback**

Marron opens her eyes and looks at the sky sadly her blue french hat in her hand. Pan walked to the swings kicking up dirt angrily. "Dammit.." Pan says under her breathe as she looks at the ground her hands in her pockets.

"I know he likes her..why am I even trying.." Pan sighs and flies to the swing and sits on it. Her black tank top blowing in the wind as she swings back and forth. She shrugs and sighs.

"Why does it have to be like this?..." Pan said and buried her face in her hands. Marron gazed into the sky as the clouds flew over head she smiling imagining Trunks and her laying down beside each other watching the clouds on this type of day at this moment. She closed her eyes and smiled.

When she opened her eyes suddenly she heard a ruffling leaves and sat up straight she looked around and jumped off the bench suddenly she put her hands into a fist and got in a defensive mode.

"Show yourself! Coward!" Marron said when she heard someone laugh. Marron turned to the old broken down school that was right next to the playground she was at. She saw a pair of ice-like eyes that were looking at her hungrily. She back ed up slightly and gulped then stood straight her blue eyes blazing. 

"Come out of there now!" She yelled angrily. The person laughed again and walked out his hands in his pockets an orange scarf around his neck and shoulder length black hair he smiled at her. Marron gawked at him then shook out of her trance.

"Who are you.." She asked putting up her fist. He shook his hair out of his face. "Android 17.." He says his voice mystic and deep Marron almost fell off her feet as he talked to her. She rubbed her eyes then opened them she looked around and saw that the mysterious Android 17 was gone..When something swooped down behind her. Marron turned around and screamed as the thing grabbed her and disappeared.

Pan turned and stood up. She looked around confused. "Marron?.." She said and walked over to the bench table she put her hand to her forehead and looked around squinting into the sun.

"Marron!" she yelled this time when she stepped on something she looked down and saw it was Marrons hat she leant down and picked it up. "Marron's hat..." Pan whispered and examined it then stood up.

"Where'd she go?.." Pan stopped as she heard footsteps behind her she turned around quickly. "Marron is that y-.." Pan stopped as she saw a creature who resembled somewhat of a cockroach his purple eyes staring at her.

"Who are you!.." Pan growled and put up her fist her ki rising. The thing laughed and crossed its arms. "I'm cell..who are you?" He asks pan swallowed and the hat dropped to the ground.

"I'm Pan Son!..now where's Marron!" Cell laughed as she ended her sentence roaring. "Follow me..." He says and flies up into the air and flies off. Pan glares at him and and flies after him. Cell landed near a lake with a waterfall pan landed and put her hands up again.

"I'm not gonna ask you again...where is Marron?.." She says her hair starting to fly up slightly as her ki rises with her anger. "Don't worry about her..." Cell says and uncrosses his arms grinning evilly.

"So who's daughter are you?.." He asks looking interested. Pan looked at him awkwardly then answered. "I'm the daughter of Gohan.." Cell looked at her amazed_ She's the daughter of that brat..the brat who killed me...I will make him pay with the death of his daughter..._ Cell thought and then flew forward her and starting throwing punches at her. Pan smirked and caught the punches easily.

"Is that all you've got?.." She said and caught both his hands and kicked, her foot flying into Cell's stomach and knocking him out of the earth. Cell looked up at her from the ground and growled angrily he disappeared and reappeared behind her he grabbed her. She turned around and he grabbed her shoulders and head butted her. Pan stumbled back feeling like she just got hit by a train. She reached up and grabbed Cells foot and swung him around. Cell watched as the colors flew past his face he screamed and was then thrown into a tree. Pan watched as he connected to the tree braking it in half. Cell looked up and appeared behind her again he grabbed her staring throwing punches at her that not even she could block at that distance..

_Meanwhile.._

Trunks threw at punch at Goten who blocked and tried to trip him. Trunks smirked and grabbed Gotens foot and pulled making his friend fall. Goten got up after falling on his face and scowled.

"What was that for!.." He asked rubbing his head. Trunks laughed and put his hands to his sides. "It's your fault Goten you need to be prepared for that.." Goten rolled his eyes and stood up again. Uub grabbed Gohan and was about to body slam him when Gohan broke out of it and threw Uub off him sending him flying into the ground. Uub got up and wiped blood off his lip and flew back to Gohan.

"Come on Goku! Put some effort into it ok! I know your training me but.." Krillin said rather boredly as Goku was throwing baby kicks at him smiling childlike. When a scream stopped everyone from what they were doing. Trunks stopped suddenly and looked up catching Goten's fist not even looking at him. Goten watched Trunks and looked up also he looked worried as well as Trunks. Gohan looked at Krillin.

"That sounded an awful like Marron, Krillin.." He said thoughtfully. Krillin turned toward Gohan twitching then turns toward the sky. "Marron!" He yells. Trunks and Goten immediately fly up into the air and off.

"Marron!" They both yell in unison Uub looks at them then stops dead. "Wait! Pan was with Marron...PAN!" He yells and flies after Trunks and Goten. Gohan and the others look at each other and fly after them Krillin almost in tears thinking about the things that could have happened to her he turns white and flies faster.

Pan stopped her eye bleeding her body bruised she looked at Cell her eyes barely open she falls back. "I'm..sor..ry..tr..unks.." She says sadly as she falls to the ground on her back. Cell smirks and flies down and walking up to her she tries to crawl back from him her left eye closed still bleeding. When something appeared in the sky it looked like a machine.

Pan gazed up at it hoping for help. She saw it then fall to the ground instantly the top opened and a boy with purple hair and a sword strapped to his back looked down pan gasped as the boy looked exactly like Trunks. The boy jumped out of the machine.

"Stupid..piece of junk!" He yelled as he read the controls. Pan read a part of the machine that stood out to her the most. It said "hope!" across it. Cell stepped back for he obviously recognized him and was surprised to see him...not to mention his energy. The boy turned around as he heard Cell step back he looked outraged.

"Cell!" He yelled at the coward backing away. Cell looked at Pan then at the boy and grabbed her by the hair. Pan held her head and closed her eyes in pain she felt bad already. The boy looked at Pan then at Cell his eyes showing flames of anger. He took out his sword.

"Let her go..." He said his voice deep and filled with anger dying to brake out of him. Cell smirked and yanked on Pans hair again she winces and moaned as she felt her head would come off if Cell yanked again. "What's wrong Future Trunks?..can't take seeing someone in pain..not again.."

Pan blinked and looked at the boy in disbelief still holding her head. The boy breathed deeply trying to calm himself but then charged at Cell and cut right through him. Cell looked at Future Trunks in shock before disappearing into thin air. 

Future trunks turned to Pan and smiled. "Are you ok? Mis?" He asked worriedly Pan smiled about to ask him something when she closed her eyes going unconscious. Future Trunks's eyes widened.

"Wait! hey! "He yelled and picked her up and held her then flew over to the water fall with her. He set her down on a rock and took off her bandana and soaked it in water then put it to her forehead. He smiled as the blood started to disappear he looked at her and then blushed as he accidently poured water onto her shirt he set the bandana down and watched her. 

"She's..so..pretty.." He said dreamily hoping she wouldn't wake up. She stirred an after half an hour she opened her eyes and looked up at him she tilted her head at him and stretched yawning.

"Who-who are you?.." She asked he looked at her and bowed his head slightly. "I'm from the Future..they call me Future Trunks.." He looked at her curiously. "May I ask you yours mis?" Pan laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yes..my name is Pan, Pan Son" she nodded and smiled. Future Trunks blinked. "Who-who is your father? If you don't mind me asking." He said she looked at him awkwardly and nodded again. _Why is everyone I talk today asking me that?_

"My father is Gohan Son." Pan says looking at him. Future Trunks looks shocked but shakes his head and smiles _So Gohan has a wife now?..wow..I'm happy for him..he deserves a wife.. _Future Trunks thinks as he smiles at her. Pan stops and looks down.

"Thank you for saving me.." She says her face going from a peach to a light pink. Future Trunks blushes and nods looking down."It was nothing..you looked like you needed help..I couldn't just leave you.." He says starting to stutter. Pan smiles and looks up at him she crawls over to him and looks into his eyes.

"Thank you.." She says and kisses his cheek. He blushes and smiles. "Your welcome.." He says shyly. He looked at her smiling. They stared at each other as if in a trance. 

"Ahem!" Comes a voice that makes the two look up quickly they jump as they see Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Uub, Goten, and to Pans depression Trunks.. The original Trunks looks to Pan worried. "They told me who this guy is so.." Trunks starts he brakes off and looks around Pan looked at him knowing what was coming.

"Wh-where's Marron?.." He asked Pan sighed looking down. She was right..he did love Marron more...Pan resisted the urge to cry and looked up sadly. "Trunks...I honestly don't know.." She answers he looks at her and frowns then looks away.

Future Trunks looks at Pan as she looks down. He is about to ask her what's wrong? When Goku cuts him off. "Guys we should get to Capsule Corp. We could try and see if Bulma can find her." Goku says. Everyone looks at Goku surprised. 

"Wow.. Goku..have you gotten smarter?.." Uub asked Goku looks at him and tilts his head. "What's that supposed to mean?.." He asks feeling offended Uub laughed and shook his head then looked at Pan sadly.

"Pan?..you ok?" He asks a little too much emotion showing. Pan looks up at him and nods then stands. Future Trunks stands as well and looks at her then at Goku and nods. "Lets go.." He says and they all nod and blast off towards Capsule Corp.

_Back at Capsule Corp..._

Android 17 stands over Marron who is tied down to a table her eyes closed. Android 17 smirked as her put a bracelet around her wrist which was linked from her bracelet to a ring a slave bracelet..downstairs Bulma laid on the floor knocked out her breathing shallow. Android 18 however was crawling on her hands and knees trying to get over to the door.

"Kr-Krillin.." She said her forehead bleeding. Chichi in a corner of the room by the stairs she was on her knees holding herself up by the railing her eyes barely open. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up only to groan and fall back down as the pain in her leg from where Android 17 had broken it. She looked over at Android 18. "Wh-who did this?.." She asked wincing as a sudden pain shot through her leg making her grip the railing angrily. Android 18 looked up as she leaned her back on the door.

"I-..I'm not sure..I didn't see..he was too fast..." Android 18 said as she closed her eyes in pain. Chichi looked at her hand which was resting on her stomach and saw that it was covered in blood. She looked at her hand surprised and then sighed shaking her head.

_Upstairs..._

Android 17 looks at Marron grinning madly as he opens her shirt slightly he stops himself and sighs hitting himself mentally. "Stop it 17...what's gotten into you?..but she isn't my niece...and she is so pretty..." He said his hand running down her cheek to her jaw then down her neck and up again. He smiled and then leant down to kiss her when he stepped back looking shocked at himself.

"17..what are you doing?..she is too young for you.." He said quietly then sighed looking up he looks down sadly then up and unties her from the table and flies off with her in his arms because he had sensed the Z warriors coming. The Z warriors open the back door and look around.

"Chichi?.." you there hun?" Goku asked walking through the kitchen. "Android 18! 18! Please answer me!"

Krillin yells running through the house. "Hey guys..look I found the food!" Goku yells from the kitchen tons of food in his arms. Krillin blinks but then Vegeta comes stomping in an angry look on his face.

"Kakarott! get out of my fridge!" Vegeta yells. When a gasp from Krillin is heard from the living room everyone runs into the room hurriedly. "What's wrong!-"Pans says then stops as she see's her grandmother on the floor in pain.

And Android 18 by the door leaning on it her eyes closed. "Grandma!" Pan yells. "Chichi!" Comes Future Trunks's voice he rushed in and ran to her immediately picking her up he shook her slightly waking her up. She looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"Fu-Future Trunks..is it really you?.." She asked her voice cracking she winced. Future Trunks looked down and saw that she was bleeding on her stomach and now had her blood all over him he looked back up at her horrified. 

"Chichi!" He yelled chichi opened her eyes weakly. "I'm ok..don't worry.." She said then Goku appeared right beside them his face white holding a senzu bean he took Chichi from Future Trunks's arms and held her almost crying.

"Chichi! Please be ok!" Goku said rocking back and forth then Chichi hugged him. "I'm ok now.." She says as she got done eating the senzu bean he gave her. Future Trunks looked at them and smiled sadly then he saw Pan looking at him and he smiled as he waved.

"MOM!" Came the original Trunks's voice and he ran into his mother followed by Vegeta who actually looked worried. Vegeta picked up Bulma and held her as Trunks fed her a senzu bean. Bulma stirred slightly in Vegeta's arms making him look at her he sighed relieved and hugged her.

"V-Vegeta?.." Bulma started looking at him as he hugged her. Trunks sighed and smiled.

"Android 18! Wake up !" Krillin yelled holding her she opened her eyes as she swallowed the bean. She smiled and hugged him trying to fight back tears.

"You came back..you came back for me.." She said her forehead on his shoulder he smiled down at her and put his hand to her head closing his eyes and smiling. "I would never just leave you to die 18..never.."

He said kissing her head. Android 18 smiled and hugged him still. Gohan looked up as everything was ok and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink! Anyone want one!" He yelled making Goten look up.

"Yes I want a cherry coke Gohan!" Goten said waving his hand in the air. Gohan laughed and nodded. "Ok Goten." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

He looked in the fridge and picked up a Pepsi and opened the top and drank it. He wiped his mouth and grinned. "Ohhh yeah.." He said then chuckled to himself. When he closed the door he jumped as Marron was standing there her arms crossed she grinned.

"Marron! Hey everyone's looking for you..your dad, Trunks, and Goten-..what are you doing Marron?" Gohan asked as Marron put up her hand with the bracelet Gohan looked at her hand curiously then his eyes widened as she shot a blast at him going right through him he opened his eyes and fell back blood spilling from his mouth.

Everyone's head turned and ran into the kitchen they all gasped as they saw Marron standing there her usual angelic look replaced with an evil sneer. She grinned at Goten and held up two different cherry coke's.

"Will that be diet or regular Goten?.." She asked making him gawk at her. "Where-where's my brother Marron?.." He asked she simply laughed and pointed to the broken table beside the fridge. Goten took one glance at the table and knew...

"Gohan!" He yells as his mother screams and faints Goku catches her looking slightly surprised he looked over at the body and his eyes widened. "Gohan!" He yelled as blood filled the floor around the table where the body of Gohan lay.

Pan and Future Trunks ran into the room. Pan skid to a halt and looked around. "Papa?..Where's papa?" She asks scanning the room. the original Trunks turns to her sadly. "I'm sorry Pan.." He said and backed up revealing Gohan. Pan stared in shock and fell to her knees.

"Papa!" She yells tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls. Future trunks looked at her and ran towards her wrapping his arms around her rocking back and forth. "Shh..Pan..shh it's ok.." He said making her stop she wept into his jacket tears still in her eyes. 

She looked up and looked at her fathers body her hands balled into fist her ki raising rapidly. She growled and she turned Super Saiyajin. Future Trunks's jaw dropped and he looked at his other self in disbelief who didn't look amused he looked back at him and put his thumb up.

Future Trunks turned back and Pan was now on Super Saiyajin 2 and growing when her hair grew longer now going beyond ss2 to Super Saiyajin 3 when she looked up at Marron turning back to Super Saiyajin 2.

"How could you Marron?.." Pan asked looking at her sadly. Marron grinned and shrugged. "He was too Damn annoying.." She said simply this mad Pan angry. "Take that back!" She yelled and jumped at Marron at full speed Marron not seeing it coming got kicked to the wall. Goten looked at Marron sadly.

"Marron please stop this..I beg of you.." Goten said looking down. Marron looked at him from the wall. "Get on your hands and knees ands beg.." She said now getting up and brushing off the dust from her skirt which was cut short from being thrown into the wall at such speed.

Trunks wiped his mouth from drooling and looked at Marron grinning. "Go Marron!" He yelled future Trunks looked at him his eyes had fire in them he tackled Trunks knocking him to the ground beating the crap out of him.

"How dare you!" Is all you here from the 2 boys above the shouts of pain coming from the original Trunks. Vegeta looked at Marron in surprised then at Pan in pure shock. 

"Kakarott's spawns brat did it..she has a gone Super Saiyajin..but..she's just a women h-how?" Vegeta says amazed. Future Trunks looks at Vegeta and smiles. "Anything's possible dad.." He says quietly and looks back at Marron and Pan who had started fighting again.

Pan through a punch to Marrons face who caught it and countered with a knee to the head which Pan blocked but grabbed her foot and swung her to the west side of the Capsule Corp. When Marron reappeared everyone looked at her Pan got in front of her and flew at high speed to her, her fist raised.

Marron smirked and held up her hand. Everyone shielded there eyes as a blast of light erupted from the 2 as they collided. They heard Pans high pitched scream and Marron's cackling and then all was quiet. Future Trunks looked up as did everyone else.

"PAN!" He yelled Trunks looked around. "MARRON where are you?" He yelled as well as his Future self they both fell to there knees.

**_At this point.._**

Android 17 grinned at his new find. "Yes..now I have 2 slaves..well done Marron.." The greedy Android said as he looked from Pan who was lying on a table strapped down sleeping. To Marron who was over by the door she grinned in the shadows and her eyes glowing red.

"Here we go.." 17 said as he pulled a black and white slave bracelet on to Pans hand. He boggled and let go of her. Then turned to Marron he looked at her proudly.

"You're the best.." He cut off realizing what he was about to do as he hugged her. Android 17 shook his head sadly and stepped back from her he smiled and walked away from her. He walked over to Pan and ran his index finger down her jaw and her eyes suddenly opened hitting the "on" switch.

Pan's eyes glowed red as they opened. Android 17 laughed in the background as Pan sat up she turned her head slowly toward Marron and grinned who smiled walking out of the shadows.

"Are you ready..Pan?" Marron asked her smiles turning into somewhat of an evil smirk. Pan nodded and smiled her eyes glowing a faint red as she stood up from the table. They two girls both laughed evilly as night drew near.

Nightime back at Capsule Corp...

Future Trunks sat holding Pans bandana in his right hand as he gazed up at the stars. He turned to his present self. Who was doing the same with Marron's french hat.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?.." Present Trunks asked as he looked up sadly. Future Trunks looked at hi other self in disbelief. "Of course we will..don't give up so quickly..I know we'll find them..I just know it.." Future Trunks answers smiling up at the stars. He leans back on the ground holding the bandana to his chest.

"I'll find you Pan...I promise..." He says before turning over. He senses his present self stir in his sleep beside him. He sighs and falls asleep watching the stars.

**_Future Trunks's dream:_**

Future Trunks walks up to Pan who has her back to him. He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Pan! Is it really you?" He asks she didn't answer she turns around and she looks angry her face showing anger. She backs away from him scowling.

"Don't touch me.." She says and growls then flies off leaving Future Trunks in shock. "Pan?.." He says then he turns and he see's Android 18, Bulma, Chichi, and Marron standing there looking at him they are all smiling as they fade away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" He says as he tries to run after them. When suddenly they are gone and Pan appears she turns around and smiles at him her eyes sparkling she makes a piece sign at him then she starts to fade from him as well. 

"No! Pan! Don't leave me! Please!" He yells reaching out to her. But she then disappears from his sight he turns as he see's hears someone behind him. He looks at the girl shocked as she puts her hand up her smirk growing.

"P-p-pan?.." Future Trunks stutters trying to back up from her she laughs evilly and a ki blast forms in her hand. "Pan! Wait! What are you doing!" He yells this time and she laughs as it heads towards him it hits...

**_End Dream Sequence:_**

Future Trunks wakes up in a pool of sweat he gasps as he grips the hat in his arms he looks around at everyone and see's his father holing his mother lovingly in his arms he breathes and lays back down. He turns over and tries to fall back to sleep.

**The Next Morning...  
**  
Videl walks into Capsule Corp. She takes off her hat and throws it on the floor. "Where is Gohan and Pan! Bulma! Chichi!" She yells running into the living room where there was a giant hole in the roof. Videl looked up and backed into the wall holding her heart.

"Oh my g-"Videl starts but is frightened by a grunt from beside her. She turns as she hears a slight gasp. Videl's eyes widen and she stumbles back as Goku appears holding Gohans body in his arms blood leaking from the wound on the poor Gohans chest.

"Gohan! Noooo!" Videl cried out in tears she falls backwards onto the Ground trying not to look at her husband. Tien comes from behind Goku and takes Gohan. Goku nods and takes Videl into another room to calm her. Chichi sits beside one of the broken walls looking out into the sky as it changes from a silent deep blue to a peaceful baby blue.

She weeps holding a handkerchief close to her eye. She sets it down trying to hold back her tears. She lost her son..and now..Pan..now Pan was gone..taken from her..just like her son..Chichi sighed and looked down but turned her head toward the person who just sat down beside her.

"Hi..Future Trunks..how are you today?" She asked hoping he didn't see her crying. A tear falls from Chichi's cheek not being able to stop it. Future Trunks frowns and wipes it away with his thumb.

"Please..don't cry Chichi...i promise we will find Pan..I promise.." He says and hugs her taking her into his arms. Chichi cries silently into his shirt clutching him around her. Not wanting to let go.

"Oh Future Trunks..why is this happening?.." Chichi says and lifts her head from his shirt. Future Trunks smiles and brushes a piece of her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Chichi smiles and closes her eyes hugging him. When Vegeta's grunt made them look behind each other.

They turned and saw the hole room staring at them. Goku not there because he was taking care of Videl. The 2 spring apart immediately and Future Trunks walks away blushing. Chichi looks at everyone pleading. 

"Please..he wasn't doing anything..he was helping me.." She said almost on her knees begging them not to tell. They all nodded and looked away as if nothing happened."Thank you.." Chichi whispers and sits back down.

Yamucha sighs and leans on the wall Bulma and Vegeta behind him. When he hears Bulma giggle he turns around slightly and stops as he hears Vegeta mutter something that makes Bulma giggle again. Yamucha's eyes widen in surprise then he turns back slowly. "I'm not even going to ask.." Yamucha says quietly.

**KAAAAAAAAABLAAAAAAM!**

Everyone shielded there face from the dropping debris and looks up choking on the dust and smoke. "I didn't do it! I SWEAR!" Yamucha yelled out covering his face and hiding. Vegeta scowls.

"We all know you didn't do it..your 2 weak.." He said disgusted by Yamucha's behavior. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"Yamucha yelled angrily. Everyone gasps as they see Pan's form through the smoke. Pan's face shows no emotion as she stands there her arms crossed her eyes red filled with nothing. Future Trunks looks up as he senses her he smiles.

"PAN!" He yells and runs to her. He looked at her then noticed her hand he picked up her wrist and looked at it. "What is this Pan?.." He asked gazing at it. It was so pretty..but..there was something..about it..he couldn't shake off..when they hear Krillin cry out and Android 18 yell.

"Marron! What are you doing!" Yells a terrified Android 18. Marron looks insane as she puts her hand to her fathers chest. Her eyes open wider and she laughs maniacally. Krillin looks at his daughter horrified as the ki in her hand reaches for him practically sucking out his life.

Marron's hand touches his chest and the blast makes it's way through Krillin splattering blood everywhere. Krillins eyes open wide and he falls to the ground dead .Android 18 falls to her knees and picks Krillin up and sets him in her lap. His eyes that once had shown so much love for her.. Was now replaced by nothingness his eyes were empty.

She closed his eyes one hand over her mouth as she cries. Android 18 looks to her daughter her emotions mixed between anger and sorrow."How could you Marron! your own father!" Marron's mother cried out to her. Marron only smirked and walked up to her mother and put her hand to her throat. 18 looked to her daughter in shock terrified. 

"Y-you..wouldn't.." She says to her daughter almost begging to not take her life. "18! get away from Marron! Please!" The originally Trunks yelled and started to runs toward the 2 women.

"Marron why are you doing this?" Goten yells and appears behind Trunks. Marron grins evilly and a ki blast forms in her hand. "Oh I would..dear sweet mother..goodbye.." And at that before the Android can even respond her daughter blows a hole through her.

Marron smiles as her hair covers her face as she stands up. Trunks and Goten stop in there Tracks stuttering. "M-m-Marron?" Goten says pointing to her. "W-why..your..m-m-m-mom.. Marron..why?" Trunks says and starts to walk backwards as her head turns to them she smiles.

Future Trunks looks back at Pan. And see's she is gone. "Pan?.." He looks around for her when he spots her sneaking behind Piccolo Future Trunks gasp"Piccolo!" He says as Pan puts her hand behind his back.

Piccolo looks at Future Trunks and then at Pan but before he can even move yet say anything is blasted. Bits of Piccolos turban fall to the ground in front of Pan as she puts her hand down. 

"Heh.." She says and looks up at Future Trunks grinning. "Pan..wh-why? what are you doing?.." He says trying not to let himself believe. "PICCOLO!" It seems Goku has finally returned from Videl and has just gotten a glimpse of what Piccolo now is. Goten growls at Marron.

"I gave up everything for you! and you do this!" He says mad is about to upper cut her when she simply puts up her hand a blast makes it's way through him making him spit up blood as it goes through his chest .Goten falls back in the air and lays motionless on the ground as blood starts to pour from him. In the corner Chichi falls holding her mouth in disbelief. 

Trunks looks at what is left of his best friend and stops he looks up and see's that Marron and Pan have joined each other and are now standing beside each other grinning madly. Both looking down at the 18 year old Goten. Yamucha staggers back in fear and starts to run.

Pans head turns to him and she disappears she reappears right in front of him her hand in front of his face. Yamucha stops dead and he tries not to move but Pan kills him anyway.

"Pan! Stop it!" Future Trunks yells at her. Chichi makes her way over to Pan and stands right in front of her. "You have been a bad young lady Pan-chan!" She yells pointing her finger at her. Pan laughs and grabs Chichi by the neck. Future Trunks looks at her in horror. 

"No! Pan! PLEASE! Stop!" He yells out again running towards her his hand outstretched. But Goku in front of him growling wasn't helping him get to Chichi. "Bye grandma..." Pan says and puts her hand through Chichi stomach easily she rips it out her hand covered in blood. Chichi eyes open wide as a drops of blood run down her mouth to her chin she whimpers and then her eyes close. 

"G-g..oku.." She whispers then her eye lids shut as she stops breathing. Goku and Future Trunks skid to a halt. "CHICHI! NO!" Goku yells at the top of his lungs and pulls Chichi into his arms her blood covers him rather quickly. Future Trunks looks at Pan. 

"H-how..c-could you?.." He asks as a tear falls from his cheek. Bulma screams and Vegeta turns around instantly. "Bulma!" He yells as he see's Marron had Bulma pinned to the wall Marron smirked as her face turned to Vegeta's who looked at her mortified."Please! Marron! No!"

He yelled to her Marron grinned and Bulma's last look of Vegeta ended she gasped as her stomach was blown to pieces. Her eyes open and she moves her head upwards as she chokes up blood she sighs and her eyes close as Marron drops her to the ground. Vegeta fell to his knees.

"BULMA!" He screams and pounds his fist into the grounds tears pouring down his face. Future Trunks and Trunks both yell and run to Pan and Marron. "PAN! What is wrong with you!" Future Trunks cries out shaking her. She looks at him and puts her hand to his stomach he backs up and she smiles.

"P-pan?" He says and then her hand forms a ki blast that knocks him onto the wall and through it. Future Trunks looks up at her blood running down his cheek as water from a pipe falls onto him covering him with water. His eyes barely open he starts to shake as he looks at her.

"Pan..please.." He says. When Trunks is thrown into the same wall. Future Trunks looks at his present self and gasps as Trunks throws up blood from Marron punching him. Future Trunks looks down at himself he is covered with his own blood and not to mention others as well. The boys look at the 2 girls in shock almost dead.

"Marron... I love you..." Trunks says as a tear falls down his cheek. Pan picks up Future Trunks and throws him into a wall making him hunch over in pain he rolls over groaning as his side bleeds violently. Trunks looks at Marron knowing what is coming as she puts up her hand he decides to take a chance at being killed and jumps up and kisses her. Marron stops and her eyes close and she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Pan takes out her chain that is around her waist she whips it to her side and grins at Future Trunks. He gulps and as she throws it at him he jumps to her holding her in his arms blood now flowing down his mouth again from the chain hitting him on in the chest almost going through. Pan eyes open as he holds her she stops as a tears falls from her eyes.

"Pan..it will be ok..I promise..it will be ok..." He says into her hair as he holds her. "Oh no.." she says and falls to her knees. The bracelet falls from her hand as she rips it off from it digging into her skin. Marron's bracelet drops to the floor as her and Trunks kiss.

"Please, please forgive me...I didn't mean to.."Pan said looking at her hands then at him as he is covered with blood she looks at Future Trunks sadly and hugs him gently. "I'm so sorry..." She says sadly. Marron and Trunks stop kissing and smile at each other. Trunks winces and holds his stomach she looks at Trunks and puts her hand to it and feels the wound she lifts her hand and blood shows through she gasps and looks at him.

"D-did..I do this?.." She asks covering her mouth with her other hand as she stares in shock at him. He looks down sadly."Y-yes..you er..did..but..I'm ok..now..don't worry I'm ok.." He says as she falls to her hands and knees like Pan he smiles at her and takes her into his arms hugging her. "I'm..ok..now that I'm with you.." He says Marron smiles and a tear falls from her eyes and she hugs him.

Android 17 appears on the torn up wall and growls at them. "So..I see you have found out my secret.." He says angrily. Marron looks up at him and gasps. "I..I know you.." She says and then disappears when they see her again Frieza has her in his arms, he laughs.

"Stupid monkeys..." Frieza said and Marrons eyes open and she looks at Frieze then at Trunks. "Trunks! help me!" She yells trying to get away from Frieza. Pan looks up as well as Future Trunks "Marron!" Pan yells looking at her now best friend. Future Trunks looks up. "Frieza?.." He says quietly. When he turns towards Pan. "But..I killed h-"Future Trunks cuts off as Pan is no longer there. He looks around.

"Pan!" He yells looking upwards and see's Android 13 holding her she looks at him scared. "Help me!" She yells to him trying to kick the Android. 13 laughs and appears beside Android 17 who smirks at the 2 girls. "Ta ta.. Boys.." The boy with dark hair said and him and his minions blast off towards the northern wastelands the girls screaming out the boys names.

"FRIEZA!" An angry prince yells and blast off after them. "Father wait!" Future Trunks says and flies after him."Dad!" Trunks yells and flies after them both. When Vegeta stops he turns around and looks toward Capsule Corp. Present Trunks does as well Future Trunks looks at them both curiously. "Bra.."

Bra stumbles over the wreckage of what was left of her house. She looks over at Gohan's body then turns away shielding her face. "Thank god it's only Gohan..." She said relieved.

"I was afraid it was.." She stops as she looks over at a shoe she looks at the person recognizing the shoe and her eyes open wide with tears. She opens her mouth... Vegeta blinks as he hears a scream and then his energy goes down. "Bra..." The Saiyajin prince says to himself as he looks down then he looks up as someone appears in front of him.

A girl with blue hair wearing a head band hovers there in front of her father holding onto Goten's body. Tears fall down her cheeks as she looks up at the four. "...What happened here?..Goten.." She looks at Goten then back to her father. "Well..What happened!" She yells getting angry. Vegeta floats back slightly then looks down. Trunks flies over to her and looks her dead in the eye. "Sis..I-..I am sorry..." He says sadly putting a hand on her shoulder. She growls and drops Goten's body letting him fall to the earth. Her energy growing rapidly and suddenly her hair turns gold.

"YOUR SORRY!" She growls clenching her fist her eyes glisten in anger. "SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She yells again and throws a punch at her brother failing miserably to hit him. He looks at her as she starts to float downwards her eyes closed she covers her face as her father catches her. She starts to cry and she hugs him. Future Trunks blinks in shock. He looks at his present self and whispers. 

"I have a sister?.." He asked the original Trunks rolled his eyes and whispered back in an irritated tone. "Yes..you imbecile.." Future Trunks looked at him his anger growing.

"Don't call me that..you have no idea what I've been through.." He growled and raised his fist.

"Ooh..Mr. Sensitive.." The present one responds putting up his hands acting like he was scared Future Trunks was about to lunge at Trunks but heard Bra speak again and stopped.

"Dad..why?..why" Bra says choking on her tears."I'm sorry.." Vegeta says and kisses her forehead and then looks up at Tien. He growls. "Take care of my daughter..don't let anything happen to her understand that?.."

He says handing his daughter to Tien as Bra cried her self to sleep. Future Trunks looks down then up at his father sadly. Tien nods and floats back to Goku with Choatzu at his heels. Vegeta looks behind him angrily.

"Stupid metal trash.." He says clenching his fist again. "Made me give my daughter...to that Tien...and that clown Kakarott..." He spats out and he turns Super Saiyajin. 

"This won't go unpunished!" Vegeta yells and blast off after Frieza's energy. Future Trunks and Trunks look at each other then nod and blast off after there father.

_Meanwhile.._

Pan could taste the blood as it came up through her throat choking her she arched her back and leaned over holding her stomach she moaned in agony as Android 13 kicked her side as chains dangled from her hands and feet keeping them from fighting.

Pan rolled over as she saw Marron trying to brake the chains again but failing she looks up at Android 17 then finds her self on her back as the Android tackles her he grins as she whimpers in fear.

"I love the smell of terror.." He says and licks her cheek with his tongue. Marron turns her head to the side and growls closing her eyes. "Stop it.." She hisses through her teeth. Pan coughs and gets up but almost falls over from the weight of the chains she looks over at Marron again through one eye open she puts her hand up at Android 13 and fires a blast that he catches in his bare hands he crushes it and walks over to her.

Pan not being able to move stares at him and open her other eyes she blinks and growls as he grabs her by the waist after looking at Android 17 and Marron. He tilts his head. "I reckon I could do that to.." He says in that stupid redneck accent (for my own pleasure folks I had to put that in XP). Pan tries to push him away but can't seen how she lost all her energy. She puts her hands to his chest trying to push him off still. He grins and licks her neck Pan throws a punch but misses as he catches her hand.

Marron opened her eyes as Android 17 ripped open her shirt, which was now barely covering her. She gasped and then tried to kick him to get him off her since he pinned her down .Android 17 laughed and bent down. Marron's eyes widened. Pan was now chained to the tree and Android 13 was undoing her cloths every now and then looking at Android 17 and Marron to know what he is doing. Pan glared at him biting the cloth that was blocking her mouth then she closed her eyes and screamed into it.

Future Trunks looks down as he puts his hand to his chest. He looks over at his present self and see's he is holding his chest as well. Future Trunks raises a brow then flies off at high speed after his father. 

"Marron...why..is this happening to me?..." Trunks said looking at his hand as he feels like his heart is crying out to him trying to say something he can't make out. He sighs and closes his eyes and blasts off as well.

**_Morning..  
_**  
The three men were still out looking when finally Frieza's energy hit high and they flew towards it. A boy looks around a corner and sense the energy and looks after Future Trunks angrily and follows them he glares at the boy from the Future and growls.

The men hit ground and looked around and saw Frieza come out the corners smirking he is dragging a chains. Present Trunks looks at him and gets in a fighting stance.

"Where's Mar-"he stops as he see's a blonde girl limping behind Frieza blood dripping from her as she is covered in bruises. She looks up at Trunks and a tear falls from her eye. She looks down sadly. Trunks looks at her in shock mixed with anger.

"MARRON!" He yells to her she doesn't look at him. Trunks looks at her cloths and can tell instantly that she... "What did you do to her!" He yelled at Android 17 his eyes a fiery blue.

Android 17 grins and runs his finger up her arm she acts like she doesn't feel it and a piece of her hair slide in front of her face. Trunks gawks at Android 17 and Marron.

"I'll kill you!"He yells and is about to kick off the ground and fly towards the 2 when Android 13 walks out in front of Android 17. Future Trunks gulps hoping Pan was alright. Pan appeared behind him almost dragging herself to keep up with him.

Blood drips down one of her eyes as it drenches her cloths her hair in knots. She looks up at him and opens her mouth but chokes and blood drips down her lip she looks down and blood falls from her eye she doesn't move. Future Trunks looks at her stunned.

"P-p-an?..no.." he whispers and then his eyes flash and his nails dig into his skin as he balls up his fist. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He practically screams at the Android who backs up then smirks and pulls Pan to his side.

She acts like she has no soul..just like Marron..her head leans on his chest and he smiles running his fingers up her back. Her eyes look away suddenly and like electricity where Android 13 touched her it sparked up her back making her scream she floats in the air squirming wanting the pain to leave her alone. She closes her eyes and screams as it gets worst.

When Marron's eyes open wide and she floats up her eyes go blank and then close as she starts to yell as well. Her blonde hair floats up and around her. She covers her face as fire brakes out on her burning her cloths. Future Trunks and his present self look up in horror as the 2 girls shriek in pain and agony as the villain watch in glee.

When the girls fall to the ground groaning. Android 17 suddenly holds his head and growls in anger as he see's Marron then he shakes his head and his eyes filled with fury. He makes Android 13 and Frieza float up.

"I said not to hurt them...especially Marron..you have gone to far..we had enough fun last night...raping them didn't we?"He snarled Future Trunks and Trunks stop dead and they twitch at the word rape when it finally sinks in Android 17 had thrown the 2 villains into the wall. The enraged Android turns and looks at the 2 as Vegeta watches in shock.

"What are you looking at?.." He asks crossing his arms. The 2 Demi Saiyajin growls then look at each other and attack him. Punching him at the same time knocking him into the wall. Pan and Marron haven't moved they both look soulless there eyes making them look like they are somewhere besides there. The two boys laughed as the Android went smashing into the wall. 

They both turned as they saw Frieza and Android 13 getting the heck beat out of them by Uub. Trunks blinked. "U-uub?" He said uncertainly. "I thought you were dead!" Trunks said laughing. Uub turned to Future Trunks as Frieza died. "Do you love Pan?.." He asks glaring. Future Trunks looks at him taken back then nods. "Yes..I love her.." He confesses Trunks turned to him smirking then back at Uub as his energy shot up. Uub looks at him a vein popping.

"When this is over...we will see who loves her more.." He says then turns back to the Android he is fighting. Future Trunks nods and turns back to the Android they are supposed to be killing.

"So..Android 17...what now?.." Trunks asks stepping up to then android who is leaning on the wall that is half crashed in. "Your up against 2 beings who ultimately are superior to you.." Future Trunks finishes as he stands beside Trunks. Android 17 smirked. Your lucky..I could also have gotten your sister.." The Android says Trunks looks at him and growls. 

"You've caused my sister enough pain...so leave her out of this.." Future Trunks says in a deep voice unlike his. Vegeta stood among them. "you better leave my daughter alone..you metal trash." The prince of Saiyajins says and points to himself. "If you even touch her I promise you will regret that shit face Dr. Gero ever gave you life..understand that?.." The Saiyajin said and Android 17 nods laughing. When he opened his eyes and yelled out as he held his head. Then Dr. Gero appears glaring at Vegeta.

"How dare you call me that..." He says completely forgetting how weak he was and destroying that last attempt he had at achieving his goal. Android 17 fell behind him out cold as Gero stood before the Saiyajins.

"You really are stupid Gero.." Future Trunks says making Gero turn to him. "What?.." He starts but doesn't finish as Trunks kicks him to the nearest wall and firing ki blast at him. Gero yells and disappears back to HFIL. The 2 boys look at the Android before them. "What should we do with him?.." Trunks asks looking up. At his Future self and his father.

"I am not sure.." Future Trunks says shrugging Vegeta walked off. "I don't care..kill it if you wish.. He says then flies off. Future Trunks looks over at the girls and see's Pan and Marron.

"PAN!" He yelled and ran to her Trunks at his heels running to Marron. "Marron! Please be ok!" He says shaking her. Marron's eyes came back into focus and she held her head as her eyes opened then closed. She looked up at Trunks and jumped into his arms crying. Future Trunks looked at Pan as a tear rolled down his cheek and he hugged her. His tears fell onto her and her eyes opened she then closed them then she opened then again and hugged him.

"I was so scared..you wouldn't come back for me.." She said wiping her eyes then wiping a tear from his eyes. He smiled at her. "I will always be there for you..I love you Pan" he said and then kissed her. Her eyes opened in shock then she kissed back hugging him.

Marron smiles and kisses Trunks on the lips and smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Trunk-sie poo" she says and smiles. He kisses back. "And I love you Marron sweety." He said and hugged her.

Everyone turned as a power shot up. Future Trunks blinked seeing Uub who clenched his fist growling at him. Future Trunks put his hand in front of Pan and walked in front of Uub. "You'd understand.. if you loved her..." He said Uub's ki flared again. "How dare you say that!.." He spat and put up his hand a ki erupting from his hand. Future Trunks smiled slightly.

"You really think you can beat me?. You think you can win by betting our love for her?..well..I know who's gonna win.." He says and smirks sarcastically. Uub growled and blasted towards him throwing a punch.

Future Trunks blocked and countered with a uppercut knocking Uub off his feet. Future Trunks stood over him sighing. "Uub..I'm sorry..but-"he starts but is cut off by Uub who gets up and his back to him.

"Next time.. I'll beat you..." Uub turns his head his eyes narrowing at him. "..and I don't need your pity..save it for someone who cares Future Trunks.." Uub snaps and flies off at high speed. 

Future Trunks looks after him and sighs again shaking his head. Pan walks up behind him her eyes still in shock from finding out Uub like, liked her. She smiles weakly and hugs him. Future Trunks smiles as well and hugs her wrapping his arms around her. Marron and Trunks grins and hug each other as well. "I love you Marron.." Trunks whispers in her ear. Marron smiles resisting the urge to cry. "I love you to Trunks"

**Later...**

Narrator: soon everything was back to normal on the planet earth everyone that had gotten killed in the mess Android 17 who was being controlled by Dr. Gero had made. It is a peaceful afternoon as the sun is about to set as it has been 2 years since the incident. And the 2 couples now had a surprise for their loved ones. A very special surprise..

Trunks and Marron walked up to the door Marron looked down at the bundle in her hands and grinned. Trunks-Marron's husband knocked her eyes glowed brilliantly as the door opened and her mother answered.

"Marron! Trunks! What a surprise!" Her mother says excited and smiles she signaled them to follow her. "Come in! Come in!" She yelled and they walked into the kitchen and the Son family, The Brief family, and the rest of the Chestnut family sat there. Marron looked around hoping for a sign of Pan. "Where's Pan-chan?" She asked her parents.

"They are coming as well?.." Chichi asked and smiled. "I'm not sure dear..we haven't seen her in 2 years as well as you." Android 18 said and poured some tea for her and Chichi. Marron looked down. "I wonder where she went..I bet Future Trunks went back to his time..so she's all alone now isn't she?.." Marron said looking down sadly. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok dear don't worry..I'm sure Panny is ok.." Says Trunks comfortingly. Marron nodded and then saw everyone looking at the blanket in her hand. "Hey Marron sweety..what is that?.." Krillin asked pointing to the bundle.

Marron grinned. "Look.." She says and opens it showing them it was a baby girl with blonde hair she looked like Marron but had Trunks's hair style. Everyone gasped and awed at the baby girl.

"Awww! Let me hold her Marron!" Marron smiled at her mother and let her hold her baby. _Her mother looked so happy it has been awhile since I have seen her..I bet she has been lonely with just dad home. But mom never complains.._ When there was a knock on the door. Chichi turned and nodded.

"I'll get it!" She said smiling. They saw her run into the living room and they heard the door open and Chichi's gasp. Then they heard it..

"Pan! Oh! Is it really you 2!" The women sounded excited. Marron looked confused. _Two?..who was Pan with?.._ Marron looked over and saw a tanned boy. Uub. _But..Uub's right there..who else could she be with?.._ They heard Pans laughter as Chichi drug her into the room Pan had a baby in her arms as well her eyes bright as can be."Hey everyone" she says waving. Marron looked at her friend curiously.

"Pan..who is the father?.." She asked she couldn't help herself from asking it. She needed to know. Pan blushed then pointed to the door. "He should becoming with our son any minute now. He is helping him wake up from the car ride."

Pan said and smiles knowing she hadn't answered her friends original question was about to speak when a man with lavender hair to his shoulders, wearing a blue jacket, holding the hand of a toddler who looked about the same age as the little girl in Pans arms.

Marron gasped as she saw the face of the man. "Future Trunks...so you didn't go back.." Marron said in surprise. Trunks (Marron's husband) walked up to Future Trunks and held out his hand.

"Hey man wazzup?" He asked acting like an 19 yr old again when he should be acting like the 23 yr old that he was. Marron shook her head laughing and walked over to Pan and smiled. "Twins huh?" Marron said and Pan grinned at her.

"Yup. I'm happy to have them to.." She said stroking the little girls cheek with her finger gently. Marron looked at her friend glad she wasn't alone."I'm so happy for you Pan.." Was all she could manage to say. Pan looked up at Marron her face showing confusion then her mouth turned into a smile. 

"Marron..I have missed you..since you're my best friend.." Pan said sniffing Marron laughed and wiped her eyes knowing she was about to cry like Pan. Both girls laughed. "Your baby looks so cute..she looks just like you." Pan says smiling. The little girl in Marron's arms shifted in her sleep.

"Thank you Pan." Marron says and looks up at her friend. "What's is your babies name?" Pan asked Marron nodded. "Oh sorry .forgive me for my rudeness..her name is Miholin." Marron said and looked at Pans daughter.

"What's hers? And your sons?" She asked. Pan smiled and looks down at her daughter. "Her name is Lei.." She says then turns to her husband (Future Trunks) and grins as he laughs nervously around all the people.

"My son's name is Inuki.." Pan says a smiles on her lips as she looks from her son to her best friend who gives a look of innocence and claps her hands happily chibi-like. "Inuki! That means wolf..why you name your son wolf Pan?" Marron asked looking at her. Pan sighed and closed her eyes smiling.

"Well..Wolf..it is a sign of a protector..and he will grow protecting his family and friends..." Pan answered. Marron looked over to the little boy with black hair that had Future Trunks's hair style and smiled. "He looks like he will make a great man.." Marron said.

"Just like his father..yes?" Marron added making Pan smile nodding and she looked like she was about to cry. "Th-thank you Marron." Pan said wiping her eyes as she felt the tears coming. Marron smiles and hugs her comfortingly. Future Trunks almost spills his drink all over himself as Trunks hits him on the back.

Future Trunks stops and holds his drink smiling as Trunks and the men all cheer as they drink alcohol and beer. Vegeta burps and laughs as Goku falls over with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. Chichi looks at Goku and raises her eye brow and shrugs turning back to the girls at the table. Future Trunks looks at Goku amazed and starts to laugh as Trunks has his arm around his shoulder laughing so hard tears coming to his eyes.

"Kakarott is so hammered he can't even stand!"Vegeta says pointing at the sleeping Goku. The girls shake their heads and turns around.

In the shadows a women with blue eyes and purple hair watches with interest her eyes showing shock mixed with a slight tint of anger. She looks down and growls then turns slightly and walks away.

**To be continued..**

Oh, I wonder who this women is, she seems dark but maybe we shouldn't judge her just yet, heh. Well I actually made this story when I was in like, I think 5th grade, I know I typed it up and stuff but, I wasn't really into it at the time, so I'm sorry if it's boring at first, but it's a really good story, I don't know what I should do for Part 7 so, I was wondering if you guys could help me on this. I would really appreciate the help, thanks and I hope you R&R byes peoples. Don't flame me, if you don't like the story then don't read it.

..and with bloodstained lips, she leaves you with a kiss..  
Die Die, Your Melancholic Nightmare


End file.
